Match Made Through Email?
by The WolvGambit
Summary: AU ROMY, Read full summary inside! [Complete]
1. Talk About Coffee

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters_**

**_Summary: AU ROMY (Surprise, surprise!)...Remy LeBeau is a heavily built business man. Holds all the stocks and is very lucky in the line of finding women. Anna Marie is a dedicated coffee shop owner, and her shop on the corner is getting ready to be put under. When their paths cross, Anna finds out that he's to put her out of business...but there's a catch...they also talk online and don't know it. And when they finally cross that knowing path...will they accept each other differently? (No powers but Remy keeps his eyes...It'll be explained later.) ((Based on "You've Got Mail"))_**

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Match Made Through Email?

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 Talk About Coffee...

Anna Marie was alone that night...sitting on one of her coffee shop barstools taking in the peace and typing away on her laptop an email to someone that she didn't quite know. She had met him in an online chat room and decided that it might be a good idea to talk to him...but keep it on a need to know basis. She smiled when she thought of it. Right now she just figured she'd keep it simple.

_Hey,  
I guess we agreed that I'd go first. There's really not much to tell. I own my own business and it's going quite well. People come and people go, I make money. Simple life huh? Sometimes I think that family is the most important thing...but I really don't have one. Being adopted and finding out that your adoptive mother is only out to get your inheritance...really dampens the relationship. I look around right now and figure out that the reason my business is failing is because most people are going to my competitor. Some guy that I don't think has any time at all to make rational thought. Let alone a rational mind. From what I hear the guys a real jerk. But enough about me...what about you?_

_Rogue_

She hit send and cut off the laptop. In a sense she thought that maybe conversation with someone else would help.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Remy LeBeau was sitting at his desk in his office thinking about the meeting earlier. Stocks were up, business was booming and he was a rather successful man...and one of the most eligible bachelors in the area. But there was one place that he couldn't get to sell property to him. A small family owned business on the corner of Lake Street. Not too fancy and made a decent cup of coffee...he'd been there a few times on his way to work. He finally got around to checking his email and looked at the new message...then he decided to respond.

_Bonjour,  
Oui you did say that you were going to go first. Rogue is an interesting screen name...that also a personality trait chere? Most likely. And your life does sound simple, wish mine were. And something we both have in common is our family owned business. I'm a valuable business man to my company and I really wish I wasn't. Plus the man you speak of does sound rather annoying, especially if he's trying to put you out of business. I'm sure it's just business though, nothing personal. Plus I hear you on adoptions...that's the only reason I got into the business...some life neh? If you have to fight for your business, I say to do so. Not going to keep it running sitting around. _

_Well I hope to talk to you soon Roguey..._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The next day for Anna was quite bad. She finally had a run in with the insufferable jerk that was trying to get her to sell her business. She hated him and wanted him to just leave her alone. But he dropped by almost every morning...and if it wasn't to annoy her about selling...it was to flirt with her.

"Why y' bein' s' harsh t' moi? All Remy be askin' is fo' a date." He smirked and winked at her.

"Ah wouldn' date yah if yah were tha las' man on earth! Yo' a jerk an' Ah wan' nothin' ta do with yah! Take yah coffee an' go befo' Ah make yah wear it." She shouted.

"Y' woun' Remy, cherie." He placed a hand over his heart, mocking pain. "Such a belle femme shouldn' be angry."

She just rolled her eyes. "Besides it's cloudy and rainin' outside. Why yah wearin' sunglasses?"

"Fashion statement...Don' it turn y' on?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

She scoffed. "Get a life, swamp rat."

"Swamp rat? Glad dat de belle femme has made a pet name fo' Remy...dat means he get's t' call y' mon petit River Rat." He smiled.

Anna just turned on her heel and left him standing at the counter. "Keep tha coffee...it's on tha house. Ah don' feel like dealing with yah taday."

"Merci, chere...Remy'll remember dis be a good place t' get free coffee..." His lips upturned in a brilliant smile as he left...his long black business coat flowing behind him.

**Oh, the nerve o' thaht insufferable Cajun!**Anna thought to herself as she cleaned off another table. She sighed and looked up and saw his face on a billboard advertising a new location of a new Cajun Cafe. And to her luck, which was never good, it was going in a few blocks down across the street. "Why do yah have ta torment meh all tha time, Remy?" She mumbled to herself. After a few moments she sighed and looked for her lap top.

_Gambit,  
Today I had a run in with that insufferable heathen of a man that I told you was out for my business. He either annoys me to sell, or he flirts with me. God, why does everything happen to me? If that isn't enough, he's opening up a coffee shop a few blocks down from mine. I don't want to give up my business...not to him of all people. But anyway...before he showed up...my day was good, and I won't tell you what Rogue means...that's personal and we promised not to get way too personal. Remember? Though since you speak so highly about your business profession...could you give me some advice?_

_Rogue..._

_P.S. : Don't call me Roguey!_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Well Rogue I do talk a big bit of business...maybe we can meet sometime. I'd like that. I'd get to see who you really are chere. As Rogue is very charming and I'm a man of chance. I know that we didn't want to get personal, mais...sometimes I can't help monself. But as for Gambit, I'll explain it to you even since you didn't ask. Gambit is a risky move and it suits moi well. I take chances as a business man, look where it's gotten me. Successful. But every day I still think I'm missing something in my life. Today and most every day I talk to a very beautiful woman. And I think she has some feelings for me even if she doesn't admit it. I just want to go out on a date with her, get to know her...but my wit and my charm don't seem to be working. Sure, I could probably go out with any girl...but there's something different about this one. She's different. Her temper is even charming, and her voice is thick and daring. Yet somehow has a sweet spot in it. Mais, though maybe I won't ever get my chance with her._

_Gambit._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No, we can't meet right now. Remember...nothing personal. This was just for friendship and nothing more. And the woman you're describing does sound like a real find. If you see something in her...try a different approach. Maybe the one you're using isn't working. Maybe she's looking for something different in a guy than what you have. Or, maybe your not showing her your true nature. Women don't like a phony...I know I don't. That's what that guy acts like that comes into my shop every day, is a phony. He's arrogant and sarcastic. He never gives up either. But if you really like her, don't give up hope. Maybe there's something more in her that you're looking for...you just haven't found the right way to go about it. And as for my business...it's on top as of now. (Crosses fingers) and I hope that it stays that way. But that coffee shop a few blocks down, opens up in two weeks. (Sigh) I know that I'm going to be plummeting soon. But I have to fight fire with fire, right?_

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The next day was rather slow going for Anna. She had a few customers here and there, but her day was ruined when Remy walked in the front door. And he was holding a Rose?

"Bonjour, chere." He smiled. "Fo' y'."

"No thanks." She stated trying to keep herself from taking it. "Keep it, Ah'm sure yah coul' have any girl yah wanted. Stay away from meh."

"But I got it fo' y'." He smiled again and moved the flower closer to her. "Please take it."

"No." She glared. "Ah'm not interested. Why are yah so interested in meh anyway. Tryin' ta bribe meh won't get meh ta sell. So shove ya flower somewhere tha sun don' shine an' get outta mah face!"

"But..."

"No...go." She sighed and she let her eyes soften as she went into the back. He left the rose on the counter with a note and walked out. **Why de chere s' mean t' moi? Oh...**He looked up at the billboard. **Dat be why...can' do anyt'ing 'bout mon pere. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Gambit,  
Have you ever thought that you've become your own worst enemy? Like you say something, but you meant to say something else. I was talking to someone today and he made me angry, but he also made me feel better in an unusual way. But it wasn't like this guy had feelings, I mean, he's strictly business...and just to think the nerve of him. But I can't help but wonder why that he keeps saying the things he says. I said exactly what I wanted to say and I feel horrible about it. Usually I'm not like that..._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Relationships, and Heartache

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Relationships, and Heartache

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah chere,  
I know what it be like to say something that you mean, but to feel bad after. I had a conversation with mon pere a few days ago about a company merger. He said that the company needed a change and that there would be good things going on. The down side was, there was going to be a lot of people being put out of jobs to hire new staff. I told him to shove the merger up a unmentionable body cavity. I've never felt right since. And it was my own father nonetheless, and I said what I wanted to say...but it felt so horrible. Needless to say, were not speaking. _

_So, are you are still being chased around by him, cherie? He sounds like he might be into you. Though, then again...by the way he acts...he might not be interested in a relationship. Sounds pretty uptight jerk material to me. I should know...I've had to rough up a few men who weren't very 'gentlemen like'. I have to say chere, you're the only femme that I want and Haven't had immediate contact with yet. _

_In all honesty, I miss my home. Being here ain't so bad, we both live in Mississippi right now, according to our chat room stuff...unless you told a little fib? Hmmm...chere? Anyway...I have to go and work the stock room. I hate doing that. But if you should ever need anything, you know what to do..._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Thanks for your little experience. It lets me know that I'm not the only one who sometimes wishes to put their foot in their mouth. But your father was in the wrong for wanting to fire all of those good people, so it wasn't a total loss for you. As for that insufferable man, he did stop by again, that's what that last email was about. He's just strange, it's not that he isn't being a gentleman...it's just that he can be very annoying at times. He's unpredictable and I don't really care for the way he acts. It's more like an arrogance and cockiness that's going to get him into trouble someday with someone. I'm sure that women have hit his 'unmentionables' several times. _

_Mississippi is my home, and the only thing I wish I had was a family that cared about me. I was basically raised by my aunt, and not my mother. I don't know why she adopted me in the first place if she wasn't going to actually do her job and take care of me. But then I figured out it was for money and that really does bite. Stock work does sound boring. I watched a bit of the stock market channel once and I must say that it must be a real drag for you. Talk to you soon, okay. I've got to go run the register._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Saturdays were always the best times for Anna's business to blossom. It was a busy working day for everyone in her small town. She smiled at the fact that everyone enjoyed breakfast and talking, chatting and such. Then her friends came in to be with her during lunch break, right in the middle of a email with her online pen pal.

"Whatcha doin' Anna?" Asked Kitty Pryde trying to read over her shoulder. "Chattin'?"

"Ah'm writin' an email ta mah online pen pal. Ah did what yah said an' joined one o' those sites." Anna sighed. "Why? Gonna torment meh some more on it?"

"Like, no. I was just wondering is all. Is it a guy or a girl?"

"It's a guy." She smiled. "And he's really nice...and he lives in the same area."

"Why don't you, like, go meet him." Kitty smiled.

"No, it's not an online dating thing, so don't start."

"But, why...not?"

"Because, Ah'm not like thaht. Ah don't want ta meet somebody thaht Ah don' know. For all Ah know he could be a convict or somethin'."

"You're no fun." Katharine pouted. "But what about that, like, Remy guy?"

"What about 'im?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"He kinda likes yah."

"Right, he's just waiting ta either take mah business, or get meh in the sack. Ah'm not interested."

That's when Logan came up behind them both. "Hey stripes, half-pint."

"Hey, Logan." Anna smiled and got up to hug her long-time friend. "How've you been?"

"Business is great. Got a few people ta help me with th' bar so life ain' s' bad. What about yerself?"

"Saturday, remember...business is happenin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy hated the stock room, but he had no choice since his father left him in charge of it. He still wondered about Anna. He really had something for her badly, but she wouldn't give in to him...then there was his pen pal, a mysterious woman who called herself Rogue. He had never even met the woman, and they had shared so much so far, he was finding it hard to choose between the two. The only draw back was Rogue didn't want to get personal...so it most likely would never work.

"Wut be de matta, Remy?" Lapin asked. "Y' been rat'er long-faced here lately, somet'ing on yo' min'?"

"Not'ing dat woul' interest y'." Remy responded. "It be complicated."

"In ot'er words a femme? Y' never have complications wid femme's...she different?"

"Oui, very differen'. An' it not be jus' one, it be two. I took yo' advice 'bout de online pen pal t'ing. Remy gotta say dat he met an amazin' femme...but she don' wanna get personal...she jus' wanna be friends wid moi. Den dere be Anna."

"De girl from down de street's coffee shop dat yo' fat'er wan's t' buy?"

"Oui, dat be de one. Remy don' wan' t' buy it, but he do." Remy sighed. "Anna t'inks dat be de only t'ing dat I be interested in."

"Dat be some bad stuff, neh? Mattie wan's t' see us later fo' dinner...y' comin'?"

"Fo' Tante Mattie's dinner...y' bet Lapin." He replied.

His cousin then walked out leaving Remy to his thoughts. He seriously was in a bind and thought that he should ask for some advice about her...but didn't know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

_You any good at relationships chere? I mean real serious ones? There be this girl that I really want to talk to. I told you about her, how she keeps bumping moi off. Should I go after her, I mean...because I see something in her eyes that tells me that she may have something for me. Is it because she's ashamed to admit her feelings or that she is afraid that I may be after one thing? I sometimes give up in situations like this. _

_Another thing is that Christmas is coming up soon. Sometimes I really don't know about that holiday. I don't have anybody to buy things for because my father isn't really much of a giving gift type person any more. I remember when I was younger. He'd always have things wrapped and put under the tree...it was fun. But that's when mon mere still lived with us. My Tante is like a mother to me. She keeps the tradition alive. At least some one enjoys my company besides my cousin. Those are the only two that I can get presents for. Then there's that girl...do you think that I should get her something?_

_Gambit_

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'd say to give it a go. If you see something in her and you can tell that she may like you back. Go for it! And maybe you'll get somewhere. I don't think it's because she's ashamed. Most girls are afraid of being hurt. She might have been in a bad relationship before that ended in heartache or pain. Maybe she doesn't want to feel that pain again. You have to be able to prove yourself to her that you wouldn't hurt her. Be the guy she likes. Ask her what she wants in a man. What she looks for. Try to get her to go out for a cup of coffee. _

_As for Christmas...I miss that holiday. As much as my adoptive mother wasn't around, it was made good by my aunt. I used to go around town getting home made ice cream and listening to the carolers that would stand outside our house and sing. On Christmas eve we'd drink hot chocolate and I'd be with my adoptive brother and we'd sit by the fire and open a present. That was the tradition. Sometimes I thought that my life wasn't worth living because I had a messed up family...but I realized that there are people out there who don't have families and they are striving to survive. Those people don't have much of a holiday season. That's why every year I donate at least half of my profits to the needy. _

_It's nice to have someone to talk to. Me and my friends get together every year at this time and decorate the big tree that sits in my cafe. It's lovely and it reminds me of home so much. I left that life though and grew up with my closest friends. My one friend owns a bar and the other owns a clothing shop, she's also a designer. Anyway, I've gotta go do some things around the shop. Talk to you soon._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy walked into "Southern Comfort Cafe" on a brisk Sunday morning to find Anna Marie. He decided to take Rogue's advice and see her, talk to her, get to know her. But when he got to the counter, there was only a perky brunette standing there. He sighed in frustration but decided to talk with her, maybe she'd know Anna.

"Excuse moi petit...but do y' know a belle femme by de name of Anna Marie?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's, like, my best friend. Why?" Kitty smiled at the handsome man in front of her.

"Fo'give moi, I'm Remy LeBeau an' I was hopin' she was here...I wanted t' talk t' her."

"Oh! You're Remy!" She squealed. "Like, sorry...but Sunday's her day off. Me and Logan are running the shop for her."

"Hey Half-pint! Quit making polite conversation, yah ain' paid ta talk. If the Cajun don' wan' nothin' tell 'im ta leave." Logan shouted from the back.

"Alright!" She yelled back at him.

"Sorry, can I, like, take a message?" She asked.

"Oui, give her dis card an' tell her t' meet moi by de fountain in de park at eight, neh?"

"Sure, bye Remy."

"Oh, an' a cappuccino." He added quickly.

"Sure...here you go. Like, bye." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rogue,  
Have you ever gotten the feeling that maybe you were being avoided? Sometimes I get that way. I had to break a big deal today and my father didn't even look me in the eye. He must still be sore about that merger not going through. I tried to tell him that it wouldn't work...but he didn't listen. Now he's down eight thousand for letting the deal slip through the cracks. (Sigh) Sometimes I don't think that it be worth it._

_Me and my father don't get along that much anymore. We are like competitors at a business auction...always trying to get the better of each other. My father not being able to give up a deal, and me not being able to pass up the opportunity of a good gamble. I love poker, play it all the time...win big money._

_I know you said that you didn't want to get too personal...but there are some things I'd like to share with you, that I wish I could. I wish that you'd tell me your name...or what you looked like. I'd like to get a mental picture of you...you probably look as sweet as you talk, eh cherie? Mais, I went to talk to the belle femme in question and she was out. Today was her day off...and I left a note and she didn't meet me either. Maybe she doesn't like me. But I don't feel like I should give up because I know she got something that I'm looking for._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Strange Conversations

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 Strange Conversations

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Anna had just opened her shop up on a brisk Monday morning and started to take breakfast orders when the bell dinged and none other that Remy LeBeau was standing at the counter.

"What can Ah getcha Swamp Rat?"

"Non, cherie...it be wut Remy can do fo' y'. I'd like t' take y' t' dinner t'nigh'." He smiled sweetly. "Please?"

"No, thanks. Now, are yah gonna order somethin' or do Ah have ta throw yah out?"

"Oui...mocha latte." He stated glumly. "An two cream filled donuts."

"Packin' heavy?" She smiled giving him his coffee. "Yah never order two donuts...jus' one."

He sighed. "Remy jus' wanted t' take y' t' dinner, y' shot him down. It wasn' anyt'ing bad like y' t'ink. I know y' hear bad stuff 'bout moi in de papers...an' I know dat y' t'ink I'm out t' get y' business, but I'm not, chere. I swear. I'm everyt'ing dat y' don' wan'...An' yo' everyt'ing dat I need." He slumped his head down as she handed him the donuts. "But I'm not givin' up chere...dere's somet'ing 'bout y' dat I jus' can' ignore."

With those words Remy bowed his head and walked out. She could've swore she saw red flashes behind his sunglasses...but decided to dismiss it as nothing as she wiped down a few tables. **Ah wonder what his deal is?**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Remy came into work late that morning and sat down behind his desk. That's when his father walked in.

"Son we need t' talk."

"Oh, now y' wanna talk. Why? Las' time Remy wan'ed t' have pleasan' conversation...y' wouldn' even look at him."

"You made me mad son. Wut do you expect?" His father asked.

"Jean-Luc...sometimes y' got non righ' t' call moi yo' son! I tell y' dat t'ings be a bad idea, but y' non listen t' moi. Y' de reason de company los' dat eigh' gran'. Not moi. Dat wut y' always do...pin de blame on Remy. It be all Remy's fault."

"Now son, don' go on like that."

"Don' tell moi wut t' do!" Remy glared at his father. "Remember de las' merger, y' los' ten gran' an' blamed it on moi. "Remy y'll never amoun' t' anyt'ing goo' in yo' life. Keep yo' trap shut, y' de reason we los' dis." I don' recall bein' de on' t' sign' dose checks. Dat was y'."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gambit  
That strange guy came in here again today and said a whole bunch of things to me and I'm not sure if I should listen to him. I don't think I will though, for now. I don't even know what his deal truly is. So enough about me...how are you doing? Anything new? Anyways business is like always, I can't complain. I just get tired. Then with the holiday's coming soon I'm going to be super busy around here. My coffee and cakes and such can't make themselves you know..._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_I did it again chere. I said something that I shouldn't have an got the wrong idea from my pere. He just made me so mad because of the things that he'll do just to save a couple of dollars. He's greedy chere. There's a shop a little ways down the street that he wants to buy from the owner. The owner is a nice young woman...very nice. She's the one I'm interested in too. The problem is, however, is that she thinks I'm out for her business, and that's most certainly not true. I want to get to know her, more than I've ever wanted to get to know a femme in my entire life. And this deal that my father wants to go through with is preventing me from telling her how much I just want to spend time with her. See how family can screw up your relationship life? And to top it all off, my father likes to blame me for his problems. _

_So lady luck hasn't been settling to great with me right now. I've been out an' about. And that little shop has some of the best things, that's why I say it'd be a shame if that place goes under. And about you and your business chere. Fight for it...it'll be worth it in the end to make sure that the small businesses have their fair share. If I was the boss of my fathers corporation...I'd merge with people, not buy them out just to create my own. _

_Gambit._

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_I hear you on relationships screwed up by family. It's harsh. I had a few good relationships when I was younger, but my 'so called' mother wouldn't let me have them. She said that I wasn't old enough for that type of thing. She doesn't know what she's talking about, let alone, what I wanted. Then again, call me crazy, but that guy I've been telling you about...he might just have what I've been looking for. I mean, he is sweet to me...but he's cocky at the same time. I don't honestly know if I should trust him or not._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx


	4. Favorite Songs and People

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple right?_**

XXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Favorite Songs, and People

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_Gambit  
It's only a week away from the holiday season and I miss being with some of my friends when I was a kid. We'd all sit by the fire and sing one of my favorite songs. "Hallelujah". Not a Christmas Carol or anything...but the other one...I'll have to send you the lyrics sometime if you've never heard of it...I thought that song was beautiful, still do. I danced with my boyfriend to that song at the holiday dance that year. It would've worked out if it hadn't been for my mother. _

_So enough about my old memories...what about you? Have any favorite songs or something you'd like to share that's not way too personal? Remember our rules...hopefully. _

_Seriously though, about this guy...should I trust him?_

_Rogue._

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Non, you don't have to send moi the lyrics, chere. I've heard the song...quite an interesting piece, I might say. As for me and favorite songs, I honestly don't have one. I love so much music, it's hard to choose a favorite. But if there were people to idolize it would be my aunt and my cousin. They've helped me out so much in my life, I hope to one day be as good as they are. _

_As for old memories, I had a girl once...but we didn't really see eye to eye after we got together. Puppy love, I think it was. She was beautiful and she was caring...but she was too clingy for my tastes. Every thing had to be her way and we didn't share equal on that fact. Honestly I want a woman who's strong hearted. Like that girl I've been telling you about._

_And about this guy...if he seems genuinely interested in you, I'd say go for it. But if you don't feel up to it right now...just have some polite conversation with the man. And if he asks you on a date just say no, maybe some other time. If he's really interested in you, he won't give up._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Hey Anna." Kitty smiled. "How are you holding up? Been talking to Gambit lately?"

"Yeah, a little Ah guess." Anna answered. "Ah've been busy here, too busy. A couple emails back, he said he wanted ta meet meh."

"Well then, like, why don't you?"

"Because, Ah don' know what he's like." She smiled weakly.

"Haven't you, like, asked things like that?"

"No, this isn't supposed to be a personal relationship." She sighed. "Why are yah in this anyway?"

"Just, like, looking out for you."

"Righ', sugah...sure." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey half-pint...leave stripes alone." Logan called from the door way walking in. "How are yah anyway?"

"Oh, Ah'm hangin' in there, Logan. Best as Ah can."

"Uh, huh. Yer still upset at that Remy character puttin' his coffee shop a little ways down from yah aren' yah?" He inquired.

"A little...Ah admit it's nerve rackin'...but it's nothin' Ah can' handle. If push evah does come ta shove, Ah'm gonna figh' fo' my business."

"That's the way ta go darlin'."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean-Luc was sitting in his big office talking to some executives and he had called Remy in to take a look at a press conference being held in a small coffee shop.

"Remy...who is this Anna Marie?"

"She be de one dat owns de coffee shop a little bit down from ours, pere. Bes' cup o' coffee dat y' can buy." Remy smiled.

"Ah, she's de one dat I want to buy out." He turned to his other son. "Henri, go draw up some paper work. She's going to sell."

"Non! Don'. Y've done enough already! She ain' gonna sell...dat shop be her life...family owned."

"What do you care? Yo' gonna be de one delivering de papers."

"Oh no! Y' not gettin' moi int' dis on'. Fo'get it." Remy sighed. "Y' on yo' own."

XX TV XX

"Ah think thaht the LeBeau people should shove their coffee diners somewhere...it's not supposed ta be like a city. What will happen if we let mah shop close. Mississippi will start disappearin' an' there won' be any little thin's left. The little thin's we know an' love."

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Remy turned to hear this and smiled at Anna. **Dat be righ' cherie...wut dis worl' be like widout de little t'ings?**

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Chere, I heard a news broadcast today. It really put things into prospective for moi. Companies are cruel and ruthless. What makes it worse is that I'm a part of it and not by choice. Truthfully I wish that things would just go back to normal. We used to be something small, something that was helpful to people. Now we're big...bigger than we should be and all this money and power is tearing my family apart. The worst one is mon pere. We had another argument chere. That's all we be doing is fighting all the time. _

_Now I feel like my own worst enemy again. Like something that I can't control. My father brings out the worst in me...that femme brings out the best in me. I want to change for her, want to show her that I'm not just a suit...even though I look good in one ;) I know that we're not supposed to get personal...but do you think we should meet?_

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

_I had two company people drop by and see me today. From that rival company. But that man I was telling you about wasn't there. They said that he didn't make the decisions. It was the boss of the company and one of the co-founders. They were wanting me to sell. I told them to leave me alone and to shove the papers up an unmentionable body cavity. In a way I felt horrible...because I'm sarcastic and things like that...but I'm hardly ever cruel. The co-founder tried to hit on me and I threw hot coffee at him. _

_You're not alone in the "worst enemy" category. At least you have the ability to say what's on your mind a lot of the time. When I'm in a situation that makes me upset. I usually just wind up cussing that person out. That's where I feel my worst. A whole lot of swear words never got anybody anywhere. And just because I'm losing my business to an unknown benefactor...it just doesn't seem right to be cruel to anybody when I can double by just being nice. _

_The son of the company boss is really nice though. He comes in every day, even though he's annoying like I've said, and buys a cup of my home brewed coffee and a donut. He says that it's the best coffee he's ever tasted. As much as I hate him for being arrogant, I can't help but like him for being truthful about my business._

_As for us meeting, I still would like to keep this impersonal at this point. Though, however, if I do see the need to ask you for help...I will consider it with all my being._

_Rogue_

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to open. As always Remy LeBeau was right on time in showing up and walking to the counter.

"Mornin' chere." He said sleepily. "Can Remy have yo' strongest cup o' coffee? Can really use de caffeine righ' 'bout now."

"Sure sugah." **Did Ah jus' say thaht?** "Anythin' else?"

"Non, jus' de coffee...been up all nigh'. Mon pere t'inks he can save de coffee industry speech again. Get s' sick o' it." He grumbled. Then he rubbed his temples and his glasses accidentally fell off...showing two distinct red on black eyes.

"Remy, yer eyes...their glowing."

He shut his eyes. "Oui...dey do dat."

"No, open yah eyes Cajun." She said lifting his head up. "Please."

Remy sighed and did so, looking into her emerald gaze. "Y' gonna scream too? Jus' like everybody else?"

"No, they're too beautiful and too perfect. How?"

"I was born blind, chere. When mon pere foun' moi...I was six. He decided t' take me t' dis doctor for some sort of surgery. My eyes ruptured, I can see...but my eyes are damaged...they've always been like dis since den. No doctor can fix dem..." He looked at her. "Y' de only one t' say dat dey be beautiful, cherie. Merci fo' yo' kindness."

She only nodded as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It would make it easier for moi if we could tell each other something secret about our lives because I had an amazing breakthrough today chere. The femme that I've been trying to get to talk to me found out mine and she complemented me on it. I was shocked because usually everyone flies the coup when I tell them._

_And about saying things that are on my mind. Chere I wish I had a permanent cork where my mouth is...that way I can stick it in whenever I feel like I should say something negative. It seems as though the company boss's son doesn't want nothing to happen to your company, chere. If he comes in every day just to buy a cup from you...then there's something going on there. You might want to hold on to this guy. Sounds like the real deal to moi._

_Oh, that's okay cherie. I'm not mad...I just won't give up ;) Mais, good things come to those who wait. Who knows...we're probably seeing each other and not even knowing it. It's a small area, we both live in it, and we could bump into each other on the street and not know it. You could be the girl next door...how cliché is that?_

_Still, I'm here for you if you ever need moi. That's one thing that's interesting about this whole set up chere. We're more set up to talk about absolutely nothing. But it matters to me and I don't know why. See, I've never met you and I feel like I know you. Though this way, I couldn't hurt you...I do that sometimes without meaning to. It hurts me to know that. I'm a bad boy...not jail sense or anything so get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just a lover of women so to speak. And it gets me into trouble sometime. How I became this way, I'll never know. _

_Though, you've put things into prospective for me. "If you want something enough, you'll be determined with all your heart and soul to get it." And that's where I stand. So for everything...thank you._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Secrets...that's how we are huh? I can say I have my share of secrets that'd last me a whole life time. And well, at least she didn't judge you or react like everybody else did. Maybe she sees something in you since she found out, that she didn't before. Take the complement as a sign...something good is happening. Lady luck has shined upon you._

_A cork? Very ingenious. I would've thought more along the lines of a zipper you know? As for his son...I think that you maybe right. But I found out something about him today that very many people don't know. And those who do are, well, less inclined to talk to him about it. But I don't feel pity for him, I feel respect. _

_Me being the girl next door to you? I highly doubt that, that is cliché...very. And as for the good things come...we maybe bumping into each other everyday. Who knows. _

_Same here, I haven't yet met you, but I do feel like I know you on some level because I can relate to you. We could hurt each other...so I can understand that and thanks for caring. I would guess a bad relationship made you the way you were. Not wanting to be held down because it didn't work the last time. Not wanting to give your heart and soul again because you have the fear of it being crushed or broken again and not being able to mend. I know how that feels. So, you're not alone. I wish I could be the one to help you talk about it...but since this isn't personal and isn't going to be any time soon...I just want to say I'm sorry for not being able to help you out in your time of need._

_And those words really do hit home. I want to keep my business alive...and those words of wisdom will always be helpful in times of dire need. Thanks for those...you're welcome...and I'd like to thank you for taking time out to have all of these conversations with me...no matter how meaningless they always seemed meaningful to me...and that's saying something. Thank you. _

_Plus, I wish you could help me...I miss my aunt, she would always help me out in times like this...I really need her advice right now._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Surprises

**_Disclaimer: I own No Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxxxx

Chapter 5 Surprises

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

_Gambit be very good at advice cherie...tell me what you need..._

_As for relationships, yeah...you pretty much hit home with that one. I don't want things to end up that way with any other woman...though here lately I've been looking for a connection. That something that's been missing in my life. I have to say that I don't know if I've found it yet or not. I'm going to keep searching though. Only time will tell..._

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Could you help...I wish you..._

She stopped typing as a IM screen appeared with a message. She was in the middle of writing back.

_LeDiableBlanc: Well now cherie, isn't this a special surprise? I'm glad I listened to mon gut, neh?  
LeDiableBlanc: So, what type of advice do you need?_

Anna looked at the screen in disbelief, then hit the reply button.

_SugahSugah: If only it were so simple...  
LeDiableBlanc: Is it about relationships? _

Remy is sitting on his bed feet crossed, lap top in his lap...**Please say non...**he thought patiently, crossing his fingers.

_SugahSugah: No, but nice try.  
SugahSugah: My business is in trouble. I'm running out of ideas._

He snaps his fingers.

_LeDiableBlanc: Oh, well in that case...ask away chere.  
SugahSugah: Well, my rival keeps coming over and trying to pressure me into selling. I'm running out of options, the only one I have left is my full artillery full of swear words...but I don't even think that'll be enough to keep him at bay.  
LeDiableBlanc: I'd hate to be on your bad side cherie. But as for this, it's your business and you need to do what ever you can to keep it. Fight for it! It belongs to you, it's yours. Anything worth keeping is worth fighting for. _

She smiled. **Really? It belongs to mah real family. It was mah inheritance. **

_SugahSugah: So this is war? War against my dominating company? My competition?  
LeDiableBlanc: Oui. That's what it's all about. It's not personal, it's business(1) That's all that you need know. With that, you can do basically what ever you need to do. Go face your competition head on...tell them that you take no merde off of anyone. Speak your mind chere, don't be afraid. This is your chance to shine. I'm sure that you'll be able to see your face in the glass ;)  
SugahSugah: I'm sure I will. Truthfully though, would you like to talk about your past experience? It's the least I can do...no names or descriptions...just tell me how you felt. _

Remy paused for a second as he looked at his screen. The message was there, an opening to be just a little bit more personal with this woman. He saw his opening, and he was going to take it.

_LeDiableBlanc: It not that long of a story. I thought I was in love with her. I thought she loved me. There was no Yatzee. We weren't a match because she just cared about money and owning the company someday. So, needless to say, the wedding was called off and I've been single ever since.  
SugahSugah: Well, that's terrible. I'm sorry for what happened. As sweet as you are to me, even though we've never met, I can't imagine anybody doing something so horrible to you.  
LeDiableBlanc: I have to admit, those are kind words...thanks chere. I thought that it wouldn't help to talk about it. Mais, in all honesty, it's helped more than I thought it would.  
SugahSugah: It's no problem. I've gotta go now. I'll take your advice to. My business is worth the fight.  
LeDiableBlanc: As it should be chere, as it should be. I can say that anything that you put your mind to would be worth fighting for. Bye chere, take care of yourself. Talk to you soon.  
SugahSugah: Yeah, you as well...bye._

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Anna Marie turned to the window and sighed. **Figh' fo' mah business...Ah like it.** She smiled then and figured that tomorrow was a brand new day.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Remy looked around his office. That day had been a very long one. Having to deal with awkward glances from people, scowls, and cursing. They hated his business...but it wasn't his choice. If he had the choice, he wouldn't have been some business benefactor...he would've been something so much more.

XXXXXxxxxxxx

_It's been about two weeks Gambit. I'm out of options...does that offer to meet with me still stand? If it doesn't that's okay...but I really figured that you could help me out. I don't want to loose my business...I really don't. _

_Rogue._

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

**_(1) "You've Got mail" It's not Personal, it's business._**


	6. Arrangements and More Surprises

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Chapter 6 Arrangements and More Surprises

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Cherie,  
I'd consider it an honor to meet with you. Tell moi where and when..._

_Gambit_

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

_Well I know a little cafe a bit off of South Street that I love. "Taste o' Heaven". Meet me there at 8 p.m. Friday night. It won't be hard to spot me. I'll be wearing a red velvet skirt and my hair is unique._

_Rogue..._

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Remy, wut be de matta?" Lapin asked as he saw his cousin getting a tie all tangled up. "Wut y' got t' be nervous about?"

"I'm meeting dat femme dat I've been talkin' t' fo' mont's on de computer." He smiled.

"Can I come wid?"

"O' course...y' can be mon spy, tell moi wut she look like. If she looks is like she says she is I migh' even consider marrying her."

"Remy LeBeau! Do y' have a fever?" Lapin asked questionably putting the back of his hand to his cousin's forehead.

Remy swatted it away..."Woul' y' quit it an' help moi get dis tie straigh'."

"Oui."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

It was five minutes till seven and Lapin was looking though the glass windows of the cafe to see if he could spot Rogue. "Wut she sposed t' look like?"

"She said she be wearin' a red velvet skirt an' her hair is unique."

"The only one who fits dat description is de girl wid white stripes in her hair." Lapin answered. "She dat Anna Marie girl."

"Quoi!"

"Oui, it be true Remy...if y' don' believe moi...look fo' y'self." He smirked.

Remy looked through the glass window to see none other than Anna Marie wearing a red velvet skirt and her hair was unique. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege to know and he had been communicating with her through email this whole time. "Remy's not sure if she wants to see him."

"But you are Gambit...Le Diable Blanc, de Ragin' Cajun." Lapin protested. "Y' can tell moi dat y' be scared o' a femme."

"Gambit not scared...she jus' make moi nervous. She can see righ' t'rough moi. But she don' wanna see me." He hung his head.

"Go talk to her...you don't have t' say anyt'ing...jus go talk t' her."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was sitting there reading when she heard the bell ring again and she looked up to see none other than Remy LeBeau. She didn't despise him, she just didn't really feel like talking to him at this moment in time. She was meeting someone.

"Cherie? Mon Dieu...dis is a pleasant surprise. Y' min' if I sit wid y' a few?" He smiled sweetly.

"Ah'm meetin' someone...so yeah Ah kinda do min'."

"I promise dat I'll leave when he gets here."

"Fine..." She drawled and sipped her tea. "What are yah doin' over on this neck o' tha woods anyhow?"

"Heard dat dis place had goo' coffee...s' I decided t' check it out. I highly doubt dat dey can top yo's chere. I have yet t' fin' a place dat can match yo' coffee." Remy smiled and pulled off his sunglasses. "De ligh'ing's low...y' don' min' do y' cherie?"

She looked into his glistening orbs...for a operation gone wrong, his eyes couldn't have been more beautiful...she just had the uncontrollable urge to kiss him then and she didn't know exactly why. His eyes flickered and pulsed with desire...and it was all directed at her. "Please go, Remy..."

"Pourquoi? (Why?) Did I do somet'ing wrong Anna?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he said her name in that tight Cajun drawl...she started to think about how it would sound if he moaned it. She shook her head to clear it and looked at him. "No...Ah'm jus' not in tha mood ta talk with yah righ' now."

"Desole. Bonne Nuit."

She nodded and he left. Anna waited an extra half hour for the man that called himself Gambit. But he never came, or so she thought. She had never known that Gambit was Remy LeBeau.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_You said that you wanted to meet me and you weren't there. I felt foolish, just sitting there waiting. That man showed up, the one I've been telling you about. There was something in his eyes that made me understand him somehow. I was scared and excited for the first time in my life. Scared because of the things he had made me feel by just a glance into his eyes. They literally burned with desire for me. Excited because of how he said my name...it made me imagine things I never would._

_But out of my fear and my own nature I asked him to leave...partly because I wanted to meet you, and partly because I was afraid of what I might have done if I'd let him stay much longer in my presence with his eyes looking upon me the way they do._

_I'm sure you had a good reason and if you were sick or anything like that, I hope you get better. I so was looking forward to seeing you..._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

_Je suis desole cherie. I got very busy, very, very busy. Things that I couldn't get out of even if I tried and it hurts me to know that I hurt you and upset you. I wouldn't want to do that, ever. So I beg your forgiveness, cherie. With ever fiber of mon being. It sounds like this man makes you feel special about yourself in some respect...and it's okay to feel this way about him. It's natural...the eyes bear the soul, cherie...a world like none other. _

_But don't worry...our paths will cross, who knows they might be crossing every day without our knowledge. You never know who I might be, cherie...you never know. _

_But still, Je suis desole..._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

About a week later Anna had to close down her shop because the profits had dropped again. She felt sad, and alone...it was not fair that a small business like hers couldn't make it.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

_My coffee shop closed down today. I feel so terrible that I let my family down. You see, I inherited that shop from my mother...my real mother. I never knew her, but she said that she wanted her daughter to have that shop...and to provide a service for people like she did. That shop has been around for over fifty years and I can't believe that it's shutting down now. I feel like I've let her down, you know. Now I don't have anything to do with my life. Sure, I'd saved up some money but...it's still not enough to fix the wounds that are left in my heart. _

_My employees had no other choice than to go to our competitor for a job. I'm not the type to do that right away. I don't know, it's just that place seems to give me the creeps. I don't want to think about it no more though. It hurts me to know that I won't be able to do anything about it. It's depressing._

_Thanks for letting me share these things with you...at least someone makes me feel worth it. Special. _

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Roses?

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple hmm?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 Roses?

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was sick, she didn't feel good at all and she was just sitting on her soft comfortable couch when the buzzer for her apartment went off. "Anna y' up dere...it be Remy."

"What'dya wan' Cajun?" She asked with a deep drawl, her nose was stuffed up from her cold.

"Remy heard y' were sick. I was worried." He answered truthfully.

She sighed. "Hol' on a minute."

She buzzed him through and opened the door for him. "Bonjour."

"Hey..." She sniffled. "Come ta gloat?"

"Quoi?"

"Ya put meh outta business, come ta gloat?"

"Non! I not come here t' gloat cherie...dat not wut I do. Y' made de bes' cup o' coffee dis Cajun's ever tasted. Along wid de donuts too! Mon pere be de blame on all o' it. Dis life not de one Remy chose, he was adopted int' it." He answered defensively.

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously...I brough' y' flowers." He cleared his throat.

"Ohhh! Thanks sugah." She smiled. "Bye now."

"Remy t'inks he put dese in some water fo' y'." He smiled. "Y' shoul' go lie down...y' sick." Remy said and pointed to the couch.

Anna just nodded and walked over to the couch and pulled a pillow into her lap. "Why are yah here?"

"Remy was worried an' wan'ed t' see y'. It was de Kit-kat who tol' moi y' were sick." He stated from the kitchen. "Do y' have somet'ing t' put dese in?"

"There should be a vase underneath the sink, left cabinet door." She sniffled and then blew her nose. He walked back in with a vase full of red and black roses. Her eyes got wide. "They're beautiful..."

"Y' shoul' smile mo'..." He smiled then. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." Anna looked at the roses and they were the reflection of his eyes.

"Why yah worried 'bout meh fo'?"

"Little reasons, cherie. Jus' little reasons. I be a man o' many t'ings." He smiled. "Here's yo' coffee."

"Thanks."

"S' did yo' date go well?"

"He didn' show..." She sighed. "Ah'm crazy 'bout him though."

**If y' only knew de trut' chere. Y' met 'im. It was moi...but I don' wanna tell y' jus' yet.** He thought to himself. "He stood y' up?"

"He was busy, in a meeting or something." She responded.

"Oh..."

"Mmmhmm." Her eyes met his again. "Why do yah look at meh like thaht?"

"Like wut?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yo' eyes, they flicker and pulse and burn when yah look at meh."

"They match my emotions chere. I have no control over dat." He stated. "Sorry if it bot'ers y'." He pulled his sunglasses out of his coat pocket. She reached her hand out and touched his gently.

"Don't...it doesn' bother meh. It jus'...I dunno." She trailed off.

"Remy'd better go now Anna. Got a meetin' dat I'd rat'er not go t' in about ten minutes." Remy stated glumly. "Take care o' y'self."

"Thanks fo' tha roses."

"Y' very welcome mon cherie." He bowed and kissed her hand. "I'll see y' around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Do you still want to see me? I'd still like to meet you. I've been thinking a lot about you lately. _

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Don't worry chere, we'll meet in time. I'm in the middle of a big business merger an' I would love to see you sometime soon. Don't worry none. I'll let you know soon. Anyhow, how are things? I want to know how you been doing. Opps...boss is calling moi, I'll have to talk to you soon._

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	8. Red on Black

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh? _**

XXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 Red on Black

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Hey,  
Well as for my week, I've been seeing a lot of that man I've been telling you about. It's strange, he keeps on popping up when I least expect him to. What do you think? That he's stalking me or something? I don't know. I used to believe in coincidences, but, this is a little bit much. And to top it all off, I don't know...but there's just something in his eyes that gives me pause. I can't explain it. Anyhow...I've been doing great, as for the most part. I hope we meet soon Gambit. I only hope._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXXxxxxx

_Bonjour chere,  
Oui, we will meet soon. I'm still busy with this merger. I hate being busy, especially since you want to see moi ever so badly. That's something cherie. You wanting to see me. I feel so overjoyed. Especially that you would want to see me. About that other email, non I did tell the truth, I'm not married. I'm single, single, single. Probably someone told you to ask because we haven't meet yet, neh? _

_Well right now Gambit's got some work to do, see you around cherie..._

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Ah've been bumpin' inta yah a lot here lately Cajun."

"Well chere, Remy's jus' been aroun' a lot t' get away from mon pere. Y' don' min' do y'?" He asked as he followed her out of the market place. "It be beautiful out t'day neh?"

"Yeah, it's a wonderful day. What'scha fathah got yah doin' anyhow, sugah?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Jus' company stuff, Anna. De stuff dat I complain about...de stuff dat I wish I didn' have t' do." He sighed and looked at her pulling his glasses down so he could look directly into her eyes with his. "Mon pere is in de business o' puttin' ot'er people outta business. He wan' moi t' join his little game. Dat's a Gambit I'm not interested in. Sure de money be good...but money not everyt'ing. Dere's people out dere who don' have any..."

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled.

"Wut 'bout dat guy y' been talkin' 'bout? He done wid his business stuff yet?"

"No, he said he's almost done and he should be done soon." Her eyes glistened.

"Y' really like dis guy don' y'?"

"Yep. Ah do."

"Wut his name?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna email him. Wut be his name?"

"He calls himself Gambit, his screen name is Le Diable Blanc." Anna said with her deep southern drawl. "But Ah wonder why he'd call himself "The White Devil." "

"Dat somet'ing Remy don' know, but Gambit is a risky move." He smiled. "An' he mus' be takin' a big Gambit t' be tryin' t' connect wid y'."

"Probably." She sighed. "Well Ah gotta go now an' meet mah friends."

"D'accord. Y' min' bumpin int' moi over dere at de movies at noon? We coul' watch a flick."

"Sure, sugah."

"Great, see y' den." He smiled and his eyes flickered and pulsed.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

_Chere, it'd be nice to hear from you again? You ignoring moi? Or are you busy? Well which ever I wanted to know if you were still out there. You must be spending time with that homme you've been talking about here lately. I must say chere that you could make a homme jealous. I haven't even laid eyes on you yet and I am getting that way;)_

_Well I hope that you are doing alright...I'd still like to meet you, make no mistake about that. This project is almost done. Horray for moi! Anyhow, tell me how you be doing. Talk to you soon, and hopefully be meeting with you soon...neh?_

_Gambit._

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I've been doing a few things. I am making you jealous? Now that's a new one. I never thought that I could make my internet buddy jealous. And yes, I'd still like to meet with you, don't you ever mistake that either. It's funny though. You'll have to tell me about your project...that is if it's not top secret or anything. You've been working on it quite a while...a girl might get the impression that you're very into your work and don't really want to meet her. But I guess that sometimes work does have to come first and that's just the things that you can't help, huh?_

_I've been that way, it does strange things to you. Oh well...I do miss my job something terrible. I'm glad that you still have yours. Take care of it, you'll never know when you'll lose it. _

_Anyhow, I've gotta go...talk to you soon._

_Rogue_


	9. Movies?

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 Movies?

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Anna was walking down the street to the old movie theater on main. It was a brisk afternoon, but not too cold so she just decided on a light jacket. She saw Remy standing there in some jeans, a nice silk shirt, and a tan leather duster. She wasn't really all that used to seeing him in casual clothes. He was mostly in business attire most of the time because he'd always have meetings to go to...that he'd rather not. But, he still was something to look at no matter what he was wearing.

"Bonjour..." He said huskily. She thought that her eyes would bulge out of their sockets.

"Hey...what's up?" Her smile got wider when he produced tickets to the one movie she's been dying to see for the past two months. Today was the last day to get tickets and she thought that she heard they were all sold out. "Oh, mah God! Yah got tickets...Remy! But last Ah heard the show was sol' out."

"Dis Cajun's got connections, chere. Never underestimate moi." He smiled very sweetly...but inside he clenched, just the way she said his name in that deep southern drawl made him thank the heavens for the invention of trench coats. ** Aroused by a femme's voice, LeBeau...Mon Dieu! She like no ot'er woman dat y've ever met.** "Shall we, Anna?" He asked offering her his arm.

"We shall, sugah." Anna answered taking his arm as they made their way into the theater. "It's been a while since Ah've been ta tha movies. Been too busy."

"Sometimes, y' jus' gotta make de time t' do de t'ings dat y' wanna do. Remy knows dat business is rough...mais, t'ings get easier wid time. At leas' dat's wut dat ol' song said." He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

After the movie they went for a walk in the park. "Why do yah wanna spend s' much time with meh Cajun?" She asked questionably.

"I enjoy yo' company chere. I do, wut ot'er reason do y' wan'?" He answered truthfully, looking into her eyes. His sunglasses long forgotten. He didn't have to hide from her.

"Ah'm meetin' him tomorrow. At four, in this very park." She looked up at him. "Ah wanna meet him...an' Ah don' know why. Ah jus' felt like Ah've known him."

"I wish dat we weren' on ot'er sides. Dat we weren' at war wid one anot'er. When we firs' met, I was mesmerized by yo' beauty. T'ough, somet'ing tol' moi dat I didn' have a chance wid y'. I hope dat dis guy y' meet...makes y' happy." He smiled. **Because dat guy is moi chere, an' I'll do anyt'ing dat y' wan moi to. Don' worry 'bout dat none. I'll make y' happier dan y've ever dreamed possible. I jus' hope dat y' don' turn moi away when y' fin' out.**

"Ah've gotta go, it's late Remy. Ah'm supposed ta be meetin' mah friends." She smiled. "See yah around."

"Take care o' y'self chere." He returned her smile and watched her walk away. "Because Je t'aime, Anna Marie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

_Cherie,  
We still meeting tomorrow at four? I just want to make sure you still want to see moi. I'm still looking forward to it. You'd better believe it. I don't want to miss any of this. I know that you're just as beautiful as you type. But even so, it wouldn't change mon mind. See you around?_

_Gambit_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

_Hey,  
Yes, we're still meeting tomorrow. And I think that you're going to look like the guy of my dreams too. I'm so looking forward to it as well, and that's a fact 'sugah'. Anyhow...I've got to get to bed, busy day tomorrow with some friends before I go to meet you. See you soon..._

_Rogue_

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. It Was You?

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 10 It Was You?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Anna Marie was a little bit nervous because she didn't know who exactly she was going to be meeting. A few thoughts had come to mind and the most dominant one in her head was about Remy. She didn't know why she was thinking about him, she just was. It was unnerving for her to think like that but it just was there. For that moment, she was hoping that it was him she saw waiting for her. She waited on the bridge to see him...to see Gambit. Lost in thought, she looked down at the water and swore she saw Remy beside her...but she dismissed it thinking that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Rogue..." He said in his thick Cajun drawl.

Anna turned around and walked right into the slim Cajun. Desire was bright in his eyes. "Remy..." She answered breathlessly. "Gambit?"

"Oui, one in de same...one in de same."

"Oh, Ah wan'ed it ta be yah, sugah...so badly." She smiled as they kissed.

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

Anna woke up with a start. She was sweating so badly and it was still the night before and it was one a.m. **Why am Ah thinkin' 'bout him so much?** Her thoughts mixed with confusion._ Because you want it to be him._ Her mind answered her...for some unknown reason, her conscious decided to be there at that moment.

Deciding that she couldn't sleep, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pint of Ben n Jerry's Chocolate Chunk ice cream and decided to have a bite. For the past few days she'd been having dreams similar to that one with Remy LeBeau. Of all people why him? Was all that ran through her head.

At that moment she decided that she had enough ice cream and let it be. Sighing she returned back to her room. Two a.m. already and she had hardly gotten any sleep what so ever. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tiresome day.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Remy was lying in bed, asleep and groaning out her name. His dreams were of her more often now, than they had ever been. Just the way she said his name in that southern drawl of hers made him tremble inside. No other woman made him feel like Anna Marie had...and no other woman would. He needed her, to fill his heart from where it was last broken...not as a rebound...but she was exactly what he was missing in his life. What he needed, wanted.

He rolled over again and a bright smile came to his face, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Mon Dieu, Anna mon ange."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remy...Remy!" He saw her face pout as he looked down at her, kissing her briefly before resuming the soft decent down her neck.

"Anna...mon Dieu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Finally he awoke with a start, hoping to see her beside him...then he remembered it's still only a dream. He looked at the clock. Two thirty and he was still craving for them to meet finally. She didn't know that it was him, but he knew. All Remy could do was hope that she didn't turn him away, hope that she needed and wanted him just as much as he did her. Though, that's all he could do is hope.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna had finally gotten the courage to go in to see her friends. She was tired and she had hardly gotten any sleep that night from dreaming of Remy constantly as the one she was going to meet at the bridge in three hours. Why was this tormenting her so much? Was it supposed to be a sign? She sighed and looked at Kitty who was trying to get her attention and she zoned out, she looked up at the clock. Two hours, forty-five minutes.

"Like, hello...earth to Anna." She stated. "Geeze girl, you've been, like, zoning out all day. What's, like, gotten into you?"

"Ah haven't been able ta sleep much lately. Fo' some reason, this sounds crazy, Ah've been dreamin' that it's Remy LeBeau thaht Ah'm gonna meet in two hours and forty minutes." Anna answered with another loud sigh. "Ah don't know what ta do. Is it a sign? Or is somethin' tha mattah with meh?"

"Nothing's, like, wrong with you. You're just in love. And I, like totally, know that you're going to deny your feelings for Remy. You've been doing it for a while now. But you, like, can't do that any more. Even your mind is telling you that." Kitty reasoned. "It's time to, like, face facts...you need him."

"But what if he doesn't need meh? Or wan' meh fo' thaht mattah? Huh? Then yo' little theory is gonna go down tha drain pretty fast." She stated sipping her coffee.

"Trust me. I, like, have a knack for these things. Remember what happened with Scott? I wasn't, like, wrong then. So you know I'm, like, not wrong now."

**Ah hope so, Kitty. Ah honestly do.** She turned to the window and looked out. It was sunny, beautiful, and it made her think. Think about all the time that Remy had been spending with her recently. All she wanted to do was believe that everything was going to be okay...but how could she do that when she didn't even know if Gambit was Remy. So she sat there and looked at the clock. The entire conversation between her and Kitty had taken up an hour and a half of her time. It was almost four and she wasn't sure what to do. Anna finished her coffee and headed out to the park to think before she met whoever Gambit was.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Remy sighed and sat down at the desk in his office. He was counting the time he had left to go and see Anna Marie. He loved that name and he loved her, right down to the white stripe in her hair and the way that she said his name in that deep, thick southern drawl. For the first time in years, he felt drawn to a woman...more than just attraction, more than lust. He had an emotional need for her...love. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore either.

"Mon Dieu! Jus' her. Dose lips, eyes...her face...her smile. Never has Remy been dis indulged in a femme." He sighed. "T'irty minutes...I'd better get t' walkin'."

He started by locking up his office and getting into the elevator. It wasn't a busy day because most everybody had gone home to be with their families and what not. Remy just had one person on his mind right now...that was Anna Marie. Just the sound of her name brought him into a sense of euphoria that he never knew existed. He felt like he was walking on a cloud.

Soon he drifted out of his dream when he saw Anna waiting for him on the bridge. He stood there for a moment just taking in her beauty. She didn't know that it was him she was waiting for. Remy walked closer to her..."Rogue."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rogue."

Anna turned around at the familiar Cajun drawl and looked Remy LeBeau right in the face. "Gambit?"

"Oui, one in de same, mon amour." He smiled and tossed his glasses inside his coat pocket. He looked at her with his beautiful crimson eyes and smiled.

"Remy..." She stated and leaned against the bridge. "Truthfully, Ah was hopin' thaht it was yah." Anna then turned her face to meet his gaze and felt her temperature rise suddenly.

"Anna, fo' so long...I've been hopin' dat y' woul'n' turn moi away. I was worried." He looked down at his feet and then felt her fingers grace his chin and made his eyes meet hers.

"Ah love yah, Remy LeBeau." She smiled. "Ah don' know why...or how...but somethin' about yah jus' makes me feel so differently 'bout mahself."

"It be de same t'ing over on dis end chere. De same t'ing. Never knew 'bout a feelin' like dis. Je t'aime." He stated and brought her closer to him.

Her eyes drifted shut as their lips met in a fevered and frantic kiss...full of all the longing, love, and desire that they held for one another. She wrapped her fingers in his rich auburn hair and twirled it as she brought his mouth down harder on hers...demanding. He responded in a deep moan and got closer, pressing her back into the bridge's stone railing. "Mon Dieu..." He whispered against her lips. Remy felt his heart skip a beat as she gave a moan of her own...his tongue darted out to taste her lips and her mouth opened for him.

His tongue darted around her mouth, simply tasting ever corner and leaving nothing unturned. He started to battle with her tongue, rubbing roughly against it...making circles around it. Her body pressed even closer to his and her hips fit his perfectly. That's when he pulled away, gathering air and strength to fight the ever growing feeling of aching need and desire.

Her breath caught when he stopped. She needed to breath, but she felt his need matched her own. "Remy..." Anna began breathless. "Oh mah God. Ah've nevah...evah...felt somethin' like thaht befo'."

"Neit'er have I. Not in mon dreams eit'er." He stated trying to calm down, but he couldn't. "Wish I had better control over monself."

"It's fine, Ah don' care...jus' as long as it's directed at meh." She stated with a genuine laugh. His heart skipped a beat...her laugh was full and hearty. He smiled.

"It be all fo' y', amour...every bit o' it." He then wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he caught her in another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	11. Together

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 Together

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Remy and Anna were sitting at a table in one of the best restaurants in Mississippi. Some of the best southern food that money could buy. He was eating on some Gumbo while she was treating herself to some Jambalaya. Deciding to be daring and see if she could get the Cajun to show a funny face she eased her foot out of one of her flip-flop sandals and eased it up the inside of his leg. He dropped his fork in surprised and looked at her with glassy eyes full of desire. "Cherie, dis not de bes' place t' be doin..." He was cut off when her foot met his groin and rubbed lightly. He groaned softly and turned his burning eyes back to her face.

"What's tha mattah sugah? Cat got yah tongue?" Anna laughed as he leaned his head back and whispered a throaty "Mon Dieu"

"Mon amour, as much as I like dis, y' gonna haveta stop." He moaned softly. "Please Anna."

"But Ah love the look on yah face."

"But wut y' don' understan' is, y' pushin' Remy, cherie. An' y' migh' not like de results. I don' wanna rush t'ings. I wan' y' t' be comfortable."

"Ah am." She then tried to remove her foot when he grabbed it. "What?"

"Fo'get wut Remy said earlier...finish wut y' started." She tweaked her big toe against him. "Anna..." He gasped.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

After lunch they headed out to the bridge again and looked at the view. "Our first kiss." Anna smiled.

"How coul' Remy fo'get. Dat was over a mont' ago an' it still be fresh in mon head." He smiled and looked at her. "But it keeps gettin' better."

"Yep, but Ah'd like ta relive it. One month t'gether Cajun. Says somethin'."

"Oui, dat y' can' resist mon charms."

"Don' flattah yo'self." Anna chuckled pulling on his coat collar, bringing his lips down on hers.

He moaned slightly and returned the kiss, his tongue diving inside to claim the depths of her mouth again. Within moments she found her back against the bridge again, just like last time, and him threading his fingers through her soft hair. Her hands twirling his thick auburn strands, pulling his mouth down on hers harder, strengthening the kiss...demanding more from his firm, yet, soft mouth. She wanted more, but didn't want to press.

"Anna..." He finally pulled back. "Will y' marry me?"

She looked at him as he pulled a small black box out of his duster. "Marry yah?"

"Oui..." He opened the box. "Marry me, cherie."

Anna Marie looked at the ring, then back at him. Love, desire, and passion shined in his crimson gaze. It was enough to burn her alive and she couldn't deny that she wanted to marry him. So she said the only two words she could think of. "I will."

"Really?" He smiled. "Y'll marry Remy?"

"Yes." She stated.

He whooped and put the ring on the appropriate finger. Then he picked her up and spun her around in his arms, drawing her into an even deeper, more passionate and ravishing kiss. One that would leave her breathless and weak. It was on that bridge that they were finally together, forever.

XXXXXXX  
END-


End file.
